The Fox And The Village Girl
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: Tomoe has just become the Familiar of Mikage shrine two months ago; He has no interest other then doing his new job correctly; But what happened when he Stumbles onto a girl in the Village below the shrine? And What will he do when sparks fly in more ways then one? { TomoeXNanami}
1. The Village Girl?

_**Hey Guys! I had this idea and this WAS going to be a one shot but I got inspried and thought; eh? Why not? I thought it would be cute giving that Tomoe will be unexperienced and yet a little wild..**_

 _ **Plus I'm sick so I have A LOT of free time! XD**_

* * *

 _ **Here Is My New Story; The Fox and The Village Girl**_

* * *

Mikage sighed ad patted the foxes head as he slept peacefully on the porch outside; It was rather late and even though Tomoe drank only one cup of Sake his new familiar had conked out and was now whimpering in his sleep.

He looked tired but in a way that made since giving all that the teen had been through in the past two months; one of those things was become a familiar; which was a large thing t handle in everyway possible.

Giving that the fox was only a young yokai didn't help matters; by his appearance he could be seventeen, No eighteen years old if he was a human. The blond god sighed and chuckled to himself quickly.

Another thing had been discovered that Mikage and the rest of the shrine decided to keep quiet about; and that was Tomoe was the blood son of the marrige god through an affair. Mikage himself wasn't expecting this and he remembered his mother's cain when she found out he had fooled around with a female Yokai.

Oh how it hurt..

Mikage sighed and looked at the teen; he had become a familair and gained a father in such a short time. Other things had happened to him as well and that was the fact that he lost someone important to him. Sadly the boy was not allowed to remember this until a certain time in his life.

Tomoe left out a whimper and a long whine escaped his mouth due to the cold of the night. The god couldn't help but chuckle.. he was innocnet and yet he wasn't. It made sense in a way to look at the teen as a son.

It was easy and now it felt completely right once Mikage found out the details. The god pulled the teens haori over his body and made sure he was warm before grabbing the sake tray and standing.

He didn't have the heart to tell him to get up and go to bed; he would let the teen sleep and dream about who knows what. He was probably dreaming about girls or something, giving he was at that age. Mikage shook his head and started to go inside quietly.

* * *

It was bright; to bright... Tomoe moaned and moved slightly; only to fall off the edge of the proch with a loud thud; He moaned as his back landed on the harsh ground and he looked up at the sky in pure hatred.

Maybe because it was raining and he landed right in a puddle that soaked him down to his undergarmets. The fox slowly sat up and shook his hand to clear mud and slime from it. he gagged at the feeling of the water seeping into his clothes and he cursed as he stood and made his way towards the door.

Thank goodness the shrine wasn't locked, ( Which had happened before when he had to... Um.. Relieve himself. ) The fox stepped in and stood in the doorway with sopping wet ears and a ticked expression.

Two months in the shrine and they still didn't seem to notice he was standing there moping. He growled loudly which snapped Mikage out of his thoughts and Inari out of his News Scroll.

The god blinked when he saw Tomoe with muddy water seeped into the seat of his pants; his ahir was soaked and he was shaking from the cold. Inari blinked a few times before bursting out into continious laughs. He snorted and pointed as Mikage stood up and put a blanket over Tomoe's shoulders.

Tomoe glared at him for letting him sleep outside in the first place; he was a father right? What type of father did that!?

Inari caught his glare and then smirked," He's probably just upset he didn't wake up beside a tanuki."

Tomoe let his death glare be directed towards Inari befre mumbled, " You have no idea."

Mikage hit him in the head and Tomoe glared at him; The blond god sighed and then with perfect cheer, placed his hands on his hips and smiled.

"Tomoe, Go take a bath!" He smiled and started to push Tomoe to the back room. When they got there the god pulled out the large bathtub whiel Tomoe stood in the corner shaking like a rebelious leaf. He was glaring and the air was cold from his atittude.

Thats when Mikage heated the water and poured it in before looking at Tomoe and smiling.

" You clothes are in the closet like always; Heat up." He smiled and walked out the door, but before he could get out completely he smirked and said," I'm having you go to town today!" Then he walked out as Tomoe let out a surprised gasp and turned towards the door in hatred.

He took the blanket off and began to strip as he fumed to himself. How dare his father do this! It was his day off... And not to mention Tomoe knew what he was trying to do! It had started two weeks ago when his father got a stupid idea to try and set him up in a relationship..

With a human.

Tomoe ground his teeth and ran his hands through his hair; letting water dribble off his hands and onto the floor. He was mad and angry. He had just stopped acting like a murderer and now his father was trying to get him to look at a girl!

The fox got in the tub and moaned at its warmth before sinking down to his chin. It felt nice and the water was so very warm.. He closed his eyes and then sighed at the lavendar scented water.

Knowing him he wouldn't have had this.. Not something like this; It was too nice and sweet smelling. Tomoe knew this all to well. His hands were stained with the blood of many and his body had touched many. He was filthy to say the least...

He sunk down lower until the water was over his nose; to be truthful he didn;t even know why he was at the shrine, but then again it was strange. He had met his father and now had a place to live..

For the first time in his whole life; He had a place the he could grow used too. No one was hunting him down, no one was trying to kill him or take his life away. Mikage had told him not to long ago when Tomoe was ahving a hard time coping with what he did.. He said..

" Even Black be washed to White.." He never knew what that meant.. But it was the same in many ways. It meant that no matter what he did; he had a second chance to redo his life. Yes, He couldn't take back what he did.. Not any of the lives he took; or all the women he forced himself onto. No, He coudln't take that back.

it stung like a knife and every once in a while when he heard a human say, I hate you? He felt nostalgic as if he had heard that before and it wounded him deeply. As if the hole in his heart was something caused by this..

The feeling was horrible to say the least. It had only been two months afterall.. And he still had headches that brought tears to his eyes. Mikage said they were migrians but Tomoe didn't understand. He never had them before and it was driving him insane.

His chest would hurt as if something was missing; something that was more important then anything.. but the teen couldn't understand it. It was like everything was gone and yet he gained more...

Tomoe sighed as he rubbed his skin with the soft soap; it soaked in and he sighed at the nice sent of apples and vanilla.

He needed to relax and try not to think about the match making crap his dad was trying to force onto him. No, The fox was shove that away fro now and pretend like it wasn't happening to him. He would relax and sigh... In the comfort of his new home..

* * *

Inari sighed as he stared at Mikage annoyed, " Stop meddling in that kids life!" He spewed. he knew what Mikage was doing; he was hoping that he would meet someone nice and have feelings. Inari sometimes wondered if Mkage saw Tomoe as his blood relation or another client.

Mikage gapsed melodramictally in shock and shame," I do not meddle!" He screached and dabbed at his lips, " I help make love.." He smirked as Ianri gagged.

" That sounded cruel and wrong.." Inari narrowed his eyes in hate at Mikage's compliments. This was worse then the last week when Mikage had two girls come over so that Tomoe could see them.

The teen was annoyed and then later in the day the girls thought it would be fun to trap Tomoe in the hallway and flirt with him. It turned out horribel to say the least, one girl even went as far to lick Tomoe's ear. The teen was mortified and he told Mikage if he ever saw another female in the shrine he would kill her in the spot.

Mikage had laughed nervously before pushing the girls out. Inari knew one thing about Tomoe and that was his ears were off limits. In more ways then one; even when he got in trouble Mikage would hardly ever yank the foxes ears.

When he did it caused Tomoe great pain and Inari was shocked when the fox let tears spill at the severe pain. The god truly had no clue that fox ears were so sensitive even to the smallest of all pinches; but then again..

Mikage had bony fingers..

Inari shuddered and suddenly felt bad for the teen who was being embarrassed daily by them both. He had to put up with them and his new shrine duties. He was still training and inari had to make sure he was doing everything correctly.

When he didn't do something good enough the fox woud redo it; even if Inari told him he did his best. The floors were spotless because of the other day and that was probably why Tomoe had fallen asleep so easily on the porch.

He was new to the duties of a familiar so when he worked it was a little hard on him. Inari wasn't sure if he liked the fox over working himself and causing him and Mikage worry. Somethimes it was like Tomoe didn't sleep at all and both Mikage and Inari knew that was bad for his health.

They weren't sure what to do with him expect tell him to slow down. He worked so hard and it was hard to even imagine him hurting himself because of it. Plus his yokai powers kept the shrine alive and standing. It sucked the fox dry each day and Mikage would often order him to go sleep.

Tomoe would grumble but it was for the best. Now Inari was trying to understand what Mikage was up to exactly. He knew Tomoe was hated in the village and everytime he went was a risk on his life. They knew what he did to all the other villages surrounding them and Tomoe was judged greatly for it. Even the gods were against him.

The god sighed and looked at Mikage after a moment of silence, " What are you planning?"

Mikage looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes, " Nothing really... Maybe fate will plan something."

Inari rolled his eyes, " Your the one that ties couples fates, Idiot."

Mikage smirked and took a sip of his tea. He chuckled lightly to himself as he breathed in and stomping footprints sounded in their ears. The sound grew louder and Inari flinched..

Here he came..

* * *

Tomoe had dried himself off and got dressed. He was angry for some reason; one was that he did't want to go to the village.

He was recovering from something that he didn't want to mention and the men that did it were elders of the village below. It was dangerous for him, even if he was the son of a god.

The fox sighed and walked into the living room where the gods ceased their talking. He found himself glaring at them, and then out the shrine's window, It was raining and Tomoe know he had to go and walk in that crap.

His ears flattened and a irritated growl left his mouth. His tail flicked about and he snapped his head towards Inari and Mikage before grabbing his Haori half coat and slipping it on his shoulders.

His black yukata with light red underlay and a bright blue haori was what he wore. It all contianed beautiful butterfly designs and his tabi had a redish colored sandle. It was like red wood; not painted but natural.

Tomoe looked out the window and shuttered before pulling it open and being blast in the face by a cold wind. It seeped through his clothes and he knew he had to hurry or he would freeze.

"Mikage I need the list.." Tomoe muttered.

The god nodded and pulled out a list before handing it to the fox teen. Tomoe looked it over and sighed; confirming they really did needs these items. He shoved the list in his pocket and started out the door. It was only sprinkling and the ground was sopping wet with thick mud.

Tomoe ground his teeth and quickly walked to the stone walk; carefull so he didn't slip, then he walked down the stairs slowly as that his sandles didn't make him go backwards. He had already broken his collar bone on these steps before so he was being extrememly careful.

The fox finally reached the bottom and soon walked until he was in the village. He paused atthe tree line and swallowed. Last time he went he was threatened with a whip and dogs; something he wasn't to keen on.

Tomoe walked forward and slowly made his way to a booth. It was a good booth and the man actaully sold him items that weren't ruined like everyone else. He knocked on the sign and waited before he saw an older man hobble over.

The man smiled and then looked aorund before looking at Tomoe, " You should hide those ears of yours. It makes you an easy target, it does.." He wagged a wise finger and Tomoe chuckled lightly. His laugh rang out as he shook his head.

" I can't.. I am the only one here who has white hair afterall." He smiled lightly and then looked at the booth items," I need some tea.. Green tea; and." he looked at the list and sighed, " Some ingredients for dumplings."

The man nodded as he started ot pull things off the shelf; he started to messure and pour and for Tomoe was greatful to say the least. Last tim ehe was here the man walked him hoe after Tomoe got beat up pretty badly; then he scolded Mikage for not watching Tomoe in such a harsh neighborhood.

The man sarted to hand Tomoe his purchase when Tomoe felt something make contact with his head. He yelped and winced when he felt a cut form on his temple. Tomoe ground his teeth and slowly turned around to see a few of the stuck up elders that liked to push him around. He swore inwardly and then put on a fake smile.

" Ah hello. " He smiled lightly and the men scoffed at him. He looked younger then all of them; plus he acted younger.. His body was younger. He was a young teenager surrounded by men and dangerous objects.

He Swallowed harshly as the leader laughed, " I see you feel better from that little blood bath we gave you two weeks ago, neh, Fox?"

Tomoe grimaced, He remembered the pain and it still imbedded itself into his side. He had been stabbed from behind and it was something he didn't want to dwell on at all. It was sickening and it made his stomach turn with bile and nostalga.

"Um." He paused, " I shoudl be going home; Father is waiting." Tomoe choked out as kind of he could and turned to leave. Sadly the man tripped the fox and he fell into the mud. Tomoe maoned, knowing where this was going and to soon? He felt their fett kicking his sides.

He coughed and quickly grabbed a mans leg and yanked him down in the mud as well. The man fell and Tomoe quickly bolted through the whole that he made in the circle. The fox started to run through the huts and tried to find his way to the shrines steps.

Tomoe winced as he looked aorund and then froze when he heard a man curse at him. His ears flattened and he quickly bolted through a small opening only to be stopped by a rough stop.

The fox ' Oof'ed And fell straight forward in a a large pile with a... Who knows what. His hands landed beside a females head as his legs straddled her wasit; His eyes grew wide and he was met with bright brown ones.

He opened his mouth as his mind panicked and went into overdrive. Aw crap! It looked liek he was trying to rape her! He swore and yelped in shock when the girl moved underneath him and made his face burn in embarrassment.

He mouthed his mouth to say somthing when the girls sweet eyes turned blinked as she gripped his Yukata and made him gsp as she pushed him back off of her with force.

" Get off me! PERVERT!" She sqeeled and hugged herself, mostly over her upper half and gripped a leg in the other, " Your a pervert!"

Tomoe felt hismelf glare at her as he stood," I am not! Your the one that was standing in the way!" He screamed.

She glared back and he blinked in shock, " I wasn't the one thats wasn't looking where he was going!"

Tomoe swore," WHY YOU!"

He stopped when he heard a girl call out to the girl in the distance, She said, " Nanami! Who's that?"

Tomoe at the girl and snarled hsi lip, " WATCH IT NEXT TIME!"

"Your an idiot!" She spewed, " I was watching where I was going! Your the one that was in the way! BAKA!" She ground her teeth and pushed him back. Tomeo growled and her attention was drawn to his ears and tail.

She blinked, " A Yokai?"

Tomoe froze and then gasped when a man behind him screamed out, Get back here you dirty rotten murderer, Tomoe!' He winced and shoveed past the girl as he ran towards the shrine. Little did he know that he fan fell out of his sleeve and landed beside the girl.

Nanami blinked as wathced as the men appraoched her, She knew if they saw this they would question her. She swallowed and grabbed the beautiful piece of art and stuffed it into her sleeve.

When the men passed by, They looked and went on in the direction of where that , ' Tomoe' Jerk went. The girl sighed heavily and gripped the fan before pulling it out and looking it over. It was really pretty and it seemed to glow..

It made her body feel comfortable and she wondered why. Her friend walked over and huffed out, " Nanami.. Don't talk to him like that.'

Nanami snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend oddly, " Why is that?"

"Didn't you hear?" Her friend gasped," That is thr Ex-Demon Tomoe! He's the son of the god who lives on the mountain."

Nanami deadpanned, " You mean that hill we try to call a mountain?"

The girl glared at her and then looked down at the fan in Nanami's hand. She went pale and then pointed at the mountain in fear," Take that back! Its that demons object.." She muttered and then took off running in a different direction.

Nanami furrowed her brow and looked at the object, It was well taken care of.. She wondered.. Why would someone be scared of something like this? And if he was the son of a god then why was everyone scared of him?

She pouted and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear; then she started to walk to her hut. She would return it in the morning.. Thats all she had to do was return in the morning..

* * *

Tomoe ran into the shrine cussing like an idiot. He was soaking wet and blood was on the side of his face. Inari gasped as did Miakge as they rushed forward; Mikage started to fix up Tomoe's lip while Inari got a towel and scrubbed away.

Tomoe coughed and tried to push them away in hatred. He had enough for today! Enough!

" THAT IDIOT! HAS MY FAN!" Tomeo fumed and slammed the door loudly. Mikage blinked.

Tomoe had onyl realized it had fallen out when he got to the top of the steps; his head was pounding from being held under water for two minutes and his lip was bleeding from constant blows to the face. His life was horrible to say the least.. But his fan? He dropped it when he stumbled onto that girl!

The fox started to swear to himself very rapidly in his native tongue, leaving Inari and Mikage baffled by all the words he could say in Yokai and Japanese. The fod stopped and glared at them.

" Who has your fan?" Mikage said calmly as he inspected Tomoe's cut. Tomoe hissed in pain as a cloth seeped up the blood. his tongue ran over the cut and he hissed as the healing embedded down..

Mikage shook his head, " Stop licking it Tomoe... It makes it hurt more." He scolded the fox and handed him the wet cloth.

"That idiot!" Tomeo spewed , " She was a ... A.. BLOCKHEAD!" He threw the rag at a wall and Mikage ducked it before going...

'SHE!?"

Inari gasped, " GIRL!?"

Both of them screamed, WHAT!?"

Tomoe glared at them and crossed his arms over his sopping wet body. he growled from under his throat and then made his way to his room to change... He didn't have time for this! He wanted his fan back but there was no way he was going back to the village..

Mikage giggled and jumped in circles as he danced around Inari with pure glee. He was dancing and showing off his godly glee when Inari slapped him across the head and glared.

" One girl does not mean anything, Idiot." He snarled as Mikage landed on his back and started to giggle on the floor.

" He met a girl!" He sgealed again leaving Inari with a major headache.

* * *

 _ **The Next day**_

* * *

"Remember what to do if you feel threatened?!" Her friend begged her as she placed a Obi on her Kimono. Nanami nodded and told her friend she would take care, and heed her warning. The brown haired girl clutched the fan in her hand and mad eher way towards the shrine..

They called it sacred and highly lifted up in the village, so why did they treat the gods son like crap? She pouted but realized his haulty atittude. Maybe that was the reason; He was a jerk and no one liked him?

She made her way up the stairs and paused, It was starnge she had walked up the stairs before in so many different times; and yet... She knew that a monster lived on the top of the hill.

The girl swallowed and tried to rember her friends warning. She had too or she would be stuck in fear.. Nanami sighed heavily as she made it to the top and walked to the side door where a proch was.

She rolled her fingers into a fists and knocked lightly. Thats when it was answered by a Blond haired man with kind eyes. She knew who he was and smiled lightly.

" Ah , Mikage." She smiled and did a little bow in respect.

Mikage smiled and shooed the bow away with a hug, " Little Nanami! My have you've grown!" He cheered lightly and then looked at her concerned, " It everything alright?"

The girl blinked and realized she had been standing idioly for no reason. She blinked and pulled out a fan. Mikage saw it and went rigged; his know ody tensing in shock. Then all you heard was a gasp and a,

"WHAT THE CRAP!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Nanami looked throught the door and saw The teenage demon from yesterday. He was wearing a familiars utfit and his hair was brushed better; giving that he wasn't being pushed around and toppled over. She blinked and then narrowed her eyes.

" I came to give-" Before she could finish her sentence Mikage pulled her in and smiled like a father,

" Tomoe! You didin't tell me you met Little Nanami!" He smiled and sat the girl down at the table. She glared at Tomoe as the god sat his son across from her. They both glared each other and Nanami tossed the fox towards the fox.

He caught it and glared even deeper, Probably because she threw it without care. Mikage swallowed in the tense atmoshpere and stood, " Let me go get the tea?" He laughed nervously before he ran off humming the wedding march.

Tomoe caught this and growled loud enough for Mikage to hear. The god shut up and swallowed from the kitchen. Thats when Nanami stood up. She heard his growl and she knew it was not anything close to being human. She glared at Tomoe.

" Well, Your welcome for your fan; Bratt." She spat out and started for the door but Tomoe and grabbed her hand twisting it harshly. She gasped out in pain as the fox glared at her.

" What did you call me human?"

" Bratt! Your even scared up like a bratt!" She chewed out and let sparks fly in the air. Tomoe suddenly paused and let his tongue run over his cut. It wasn't his fault that he was always the target. She didn't know! SHE DIDN'T KNOW! He growled like an animal gone wild but Nanami froze at the look in his eyes,

His teeth bared in anger as he continued to sqeeze her arm; The girl forze and directed her gaze the foxes mouth..

 _'Remember. If you feel threatened; This trick has been something that has always stopped a demon. It is like a mark of purity; from where they can not show you harm_ '

Nanami blinked and reached forward in desperation. She gripped the foxes hakama and pulled his head to hers. omoe froze in shock and his feral look disappeared. His eyes shot to her mouth and he gasped slightly in mouth touched his in a chaste Kiss and Tomoe froze. His tail went limp and his ears flopped over in shock at the sweet taste. She tasted like strawberries... And sweet cream.. He let her kiss him, much to his dismay. Stupid, teenage hormonal body!

He whimpered in shock as she sucked harshly and then pulled her mouth away. The foxes face burned and he heard his Father gasp; this only made Tomeo blush more from the sudden conduct. Then Nanami glared at him and shouted,

" Demon! You can no longer harm me!"

Tomoe blinked but didn't feel anything happen. The only thing it was... Was that.. The kiss made his heart speed up and his hand released hers.. he didn't know what to do; this blockhead in front of him kissed him.. And he didn't want to admit the most disgusting. He swallowed as his mouth went dry from the sudden use, and the want for more..

Inari then ran in and saw Tomoe as red as a beat, Nanami as ticked as a hornet and Mikage crying with tears of joy...

'So.." He choked out at the awkwardness, " This is how the fox has to meet a village girl?"

They all looked at him and Tomoe swore loudly; his hands still shaking.

' _Curse his fan and The village, Period.'_


	2. At Night?

_**2\. At Night?**_

* * *

 ** _~A story of Teens, Rebellion, Love and the art Of Growing up Out of That Rebellion... ~ Foxes-Rock_**

* * *

" GET HER OUT!" Tomoe screamed at his father for the fifth time as the god whimpered in the kitchen.

Tomoe had spent the last few hours spitting and trying to get his lips to stop tingling. It was annoying and to be on the worst case senerio?

She was a human.

" She's leaving soon; she came to give you your fan and then she'll go back to the village." Mikage looked at him and sighed; his plans for getting his son a female companion were not going well.

What was he supposed to do? Maybe Tomoe wasn't ready for a girl; given that Mikage wouldn't let him leave the shrine at night. He had to be inside or in the courtyard, but never at the village.

What was the point exactly? Mikage sighed; If Tomoe sighed someone that would be great, but right now?

Tomoe was threatening to kill yet another female, and this time he was talking about putting her body in the river for what she did to him. He was ticked off and fuming harshly as the god sighed.

" She better leave!" Tomoe spat out and turned on his heel; he stormed out of the room and let the door splinter in hate and confusion. Not only did he have to deal with that human but he also had to go back to the village...

He had dropped the ingredients before so going back was his only opinion. He ground his teeth as his head started to hurt with annoyance. To think he had to deal with the village again within a two day period.

The fox looked into the living room and saw that Nanami girl glaring at him; he glared back and his teeth bared. Sadly he couldn't hurt her due to her little friend being a priestest. Meaning harm would not come to the girl...

Unless she wanted it..

He narrowed his eyes but to his shock she narrowed hers. Her eyes were large and had a beautiful hue of brown with golden specks; she would have been nice to look at if it wasn't for her attitude.

Her body wasn't that shapely, in fact she looked completely flat to his eye; but clothes could be deceiving. He folded his arms and huffed, This girl was like everyone else in the village. Stuck up and judgmental.

" Don't worry, " The girl stood up and continued to glare, " I'm leaving. Stuck up child."

Tomoe hissed in hate and Inari got between them before they could start hurting each other verbally. He sighed and showed Nanami to the door; That's when the girl paused and looked at Tomoe. She furrowed her brow but sighed lightly..

" Use Aloe on your cuts; they sooth and ease pain." She looked up and started to walk away out of the shrine. Tomoe blinked and then glared as his hands slammed the doors,

" I know how to take care of myself, Your blasted Idiot!" He ground his teeth and stood there fuming as Ianri sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Will you stop glaring at the door like a watch dog? You'll creep your dad out.." he sighed and Tomoe relaxed only for a moment. He had to prepare to go to the village, again. He wondered if he would even make it back this time, that or would he come back in pieces? He didn't know...

The fox stormed past the harvest god and walked to his room where he found his fan laying perfectly on his bed. He leaned down and gripped it in his fingers, its soft wood running over his pale skin and soothing him.

He couldn't sleep without this fan being near; it was a precious thing to him to say the least. He needed it to say calm; like a nervous tick that he couldn't live without.

Tomoe bit the nail on his thumb and paused; he had to go but maybe if he waited till the afternoon then it would be fine. He sighed and grabbed a butterfly haori, he looked at its butterflies and its dark blue color before slipping it on his shoulders and sighing. He just had to get ready..

Nanami fumed as her friend started to rush around and put cleansing tailsmen everywhere. She was guarding the village limits and acting like the great Tomoe could burst through the doors at any minute and burn them to crisp.

The brown haired girl didn't doubt that he could but giving that he couldn't hurt her? She was perfectly fine.. Besides, it wasn't like the whole village could kiss him.

She almost chuckled at the thought until she looked at the suns position outside. It was getting later in the day already and the rice fields had to harvested quickly.

Nanami grabbed her hat and took off running to the fields, she smiled to herself. She was not going to let that fox bother her. She would not let him get on her nerves.

Tomoe cursed as wished that the old man would hurry and measure the dumpling ingredients. He was looking around making sure he didn't see anybody, later he had to go home and that meant passing the rice fields, the one place that men were working.

The older man looked at him and sighed, " Sonny, you need to relax and breath. Get you some time off or somethin' " Tomoe looked at the older man and smiled slightly. He shook his head.

" Familiar's don't take breaks." He sighed heavily, " Even thought they want them. Besides I've only been working for a mouth and a half, I shouldn't be gripping yet."

The man handed Tomoe the bag of grain and some flour as well; the fox smiled at the fresh sent and then at the man " Thank you. No one else will sell to me."

The older man chuckled, " I have a son your age. He's off in the east cultivating huge rice farms; but he's still immature. I see him in you."

Tomoe blinked but smiled as he paid for the ingredients in full and maybe even a little more for the mans family. To e honest he didn't know that humans lived off money until he became a familiar; all the other times things were just there at his disposal. He would see something and then steal it without anything bothering him.

Now he didn't have the desire to do things like that; he sighed and walked away, making sure no village men were close by. Then he started to walk home in the mucky air.

The roads were close to mud and the sky was grey; but that was because it had rained earlier... he huffed out and blew a piece of hair out of his eyesight; then he continued to walk until he saw the rice fields and a little child.

The little child was on the road and looking straight at him; the fox paused and looked down at him before the kid grabbed his bags and set them down. Tomoe furrowed his brow until he felt hands grab his shoulders and panic flood through his body.

' _Oh Crap.._

" Look what we have here." The man looked up at the kid and smiled before handing him some money. The fox blinked and then swore out at the little child before being dragged through the mud and towards the rice fields.

Tomoe didn't know what was going on but he had a bad feeling.. he was dragged to a spot in the water that was deep; women were working around him with their straw hats; some not even looking at him as if he would curse them.

Then The men laughed and shoved Tomoe's face down into the water. The fox struggled in panic, He couldn't get up! His breath was slowly slipping until the men jerked his head up by his hair and glared.

Tomoe choked and started to cough out; he gasped for air and whimpered as it stung his lungs. The men smirked and then yanked harder on his head. The fox went to grab at it his hair but his arms were pinned.

" Well fox, have we not told you that our stuff will never be yours. You've already taken enough..'

" I PAYED FOR THAT!" Tomoe hissed and spat in the mans face. The leader chuckled and then pointed at the water before flicked the spit away. The fox gasped for air as they held him underneath again.

He gasped for air and started to choke under the water; it reminded him of a previous experience as his mind flashed through it. He started to panic; he couldn't breath and the men were pushing him deeper.

Tomoe choked as his vision grew cloudy and his body grew limper by the second. He couldn't breath and his mouth opened to let the last of his air flow to leave.. He closed his eyes until the men let go of him and let his body float up.

The fox turned his head so that his mouth was out of the water; but he made no effort to move as the men laughed around him. There was only a few that said, ' Should we have done that?'

The others only cheered..

Water dripped out of the foxes mouth as the men paraded away, cheering and bringing the boy back to the village. The boy took the foxes bags as they marched away in victory.

Tomoe felt his lungs be pained as he laid there... He couldn't move.. His body was throbbing and his head was pounding in pain. He choked out, water spewing until he started to give in the the darkness.

Then hot water was sprayed in his face and he started to choke out in shock. A woman with a straw hat tugged him up and leaned him against the bank  
with difficulty. Then to his shock and horror? His eyes went big brown ones.

His ears flattened but he made no move to snarl or curse; he was to weak to... Nanami took off her hat and then looked at the fox, He was shocked when she untied his Obi and lowered his yukata off of his chest.

Tomoe would have been shocked, he would have pushed her away; but he couldn't even lift his arms, much less defend himself.

Another woman was screaming at Nanami and telling her to stop but the girl looked at her and asked her what she would do if it was someone she knew. The woman grew quiet as she started to work again; leaving Nanami alone...

Then Tomoe felt something warm and ticklish on his chest, he paused and tried to move his head, what he saw was different. He saw Nanami leaned her ear against his chest; they she lowered it to his stomach and he paused..

What was she doing to him!?

She sighed and listened before saying, " Stop holding your breath idiot. I can't tell if I can hear water.."

Tomoe blinked and breathed in; resulting in a coughing fit. That's when all he swallowed came up and he spit it out in a choke. Nanami winced as she pulled his Yukata back on and sighed, " Well.. That answers my questions about having water in your lungs."

The fox couldn't speak as he started to breath heavier; Nanami took this as a bad sign so she crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She started to drag him, backwards, out of the rice pound and onto the shore. Once there Tomoe leaned his head heavily on Nanami's shoulder, panting heavily in pain.

She stiffened but he felt a pat on his head before she sighed, " Okay. You have to work with me for you to get home. I know you like home so help me out here." She stood up and prepared to hoist Tomoe up with her little strength.

The fox grappled with it as he slowly grabbed her leg; The girl's eyes grew wide but she didn't say anything as he pulled himself up and almost collapsed again.

Nanami put her arm around his back and started to help him wobble towards the shrine. She knew this would take a while but jerk or not.. He was hurt and she wasn't going to let people kill him over a grudge.

The fox hissed in pain and gripped her shoulder harshly; he gripped his stomach and heaved out for air. Nanami slowed down and winced...

Yep, This would take a while..'

* * *

Mikage paced back and forth while Inari looked at him bored, "He probably found a girl and their probably in some alley somewhere-"

"SHUT UP!" Mikage whimpered and bit his nails as he paced and tried to figure out where Tomoe was. He had been sent to the village but he still wasn't back yet. It was worrying the god to a new level as he paced.

" Like I said, He's probably with a girl... You know his past with women; have you tried checking the red light district?"

Mikage nodded sharply, " Yes!"

Inari sighed and then jumped when there was a knock on the shrine door. They both looked at each other, knowing full well That Tomoe didn't knock to come in. So who could this be at such a late time?

The knock sounded again; but louder. Both gods looked at each other up slowly opened the door; That's when Mikage wailed in shock as Nanami stumbled in with Tomoe. He was breathing heavily and his clothes were disheveled.

"What happened!?" Mikage gasped as he took Tomoe from the girl and started to sit him down. Then to everyone's shock the fox hurled in the floor. Inari winced and went to go get a bucket and a cloth while Tomoe whined and winced in pain.

When Inari came back he cleaned it up and Nanami sighed as she crossed her arms,

" The Village's men nearly drowned him." She looked at Mikage and then paused when his eyes glassed over. He quickly looked at a shaking Tomoe as he kneeled down beside the fox and started to pat his head.

Nanami didn't know why but the way he was doing it was like he was trying to take a fear away. Tomoe was shaking as his eyes were settled on a place on the floor. He looked...

Terrified.

" Is he afraid of water?" Nanami said rather bluntly. Tomoe sent her a death glare while Mikage chuckled nervously and started to push her towards the door.

" Welp, Thank you for everything but-"

" WAIT!" Nanami held up her hands and all the men looked at her; she breathed out and turned to look at them all with a faint smile, " I think I should apologize to you all. I've judged to soon; I also apologize for the village." She paused as she heard Tomoe's stomach. She almost laughed but Tomoe did not find any humor in it at all, " And.. Let me, Nanami Momozeno, Be the one to get you guys food."

The air grew quiet before Mikage gasped in glee, Inari blinked and Tomoe went, WHAT!?"

* * *

Tomoe glared at Mikage as he sat hot soup in front of him; it was made with the last of their ingredients which meant that Nanami would be coming to get the lists.

Of course she didn't say what time but she did say she would be there.

The fox sipped the soup and then blinked when he realized the flavor. He glared at Mikage but the god just smiled as the fox sipped his favorite soup. It tasted nice as it went down and it wet his lips..

He licked his lips and sighed as Mikage patted is head and smiled, " That should make you feel better; now go get some rest, Nanami will be here tomorrow for the list."

Tomoe sent him a glare. He didn't want to even think about that Human much less see her; and now all of a sudden she comes in and offers to do his job as if he was unable to do so.

He chewed his lip as he got up and slowly went to his room. He gripped his Obi and slowly pulled out the knot, letting the sash fall.. The fox groaned as he laid his head down and sighed.

He didn't want a human anywhere close to him; because everytime one reached out to him.. He saw blood all over them.. Like a memory painted in scarlet...

* * *

Tomoe tossed the last of the water on the stone walk when he noticed a brown haired girl running up the steps at full speed, She was smiling like some idiot and the fox found himself really annoyed by it.

He rolled his eyes and looked down as he continued to scrub the stone walk; Nanami was up by the time he was done and she stopped to watch him.

He arched his brow but then froze when Nanami started to skip to the house.

" H-HEY!" Tomoe winced out as Nanami slipped and flopped backwards. He rushed forward and they both crashed down in a heap, " Idiot. Look at the ground next time!"

The fox hissed as he stood up and moaned at how hard he landed. He winced but rolled his shoulder in a circle.

Nanami furrowed her brow as the fox stopped and looked at her annoyed, " What?" he hissed out with attitude, venom dripped from his voice but he didn't care. He was just starting his familiar training... His long hair had been cut not to long ago so he didn't care at all what this girl had to say.

Just two months ago he was killing humans so he didn't need her around to stare and judge him with her honey brown eyes..

" Do you clean this place?" Nanami looked at him while titling her head to the side.

The young teenage fox looked at her with a , Duh, expression leaving her slightly irritated.

" I'm just saying.." She paused and looked around, " I like the way you make it all beautiful.."

Tomoe paused and looked at her with his violet eyes; he furrowed his brow In confusion but she smiled at him cheerfully. Her smile was captivating in a way...

He looked away and shrugged his shoulders, " Its the only thing I can do.."

The girl looked at him and pondered this before saying, for as much innocence as possible, " I'm sure your great at a LOT of things."

Tomoe dropped his scrub brush and let it clutter against the ground in a loud clash. He blinked and reached to pick it up but sadly both teens crashed heads and moaned in pain. The fox opened one eye to see Nanami doing the same towards him.

" You okay?" Nanami whimpered and touched his head lightly. The fox saw a flash of red and he looked away quickly. He slapped her hand and backed up,

" I'm fine.." He muttered slightly before Mikage ran out smiling and waving a piece of paper around. He handed it to Nanami and smiled slightly.

" Why Nanami-Chan. Its cold out here.. What are you doing?"

Tomoe sent him a death glare before Nanami smiled and pointed at the fox," I was looking at Tomoe's work. He's very good at it.. Is this what a familiar does?" She titled her head and Mikage nodded.

"Yes, That and be a family to the god; although Tomoe here is my birth son."

Tomoe glared at him deeply as Nanami smiled and nodded, " I can tell.. The jer- Um.. Tomoe looks like you.'

The fox twitched and then hissed, " WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK!?"

* * *

" I don't get it.." Nanami sighed heavily, " Why did you come?"

Tomoe twitched beside her and ground his teeth, " Because I needed out of there. Now, Will you stop asking blockhead?"

Nanami sent him a glare before countering, " Jerk;

" Pig.'

" Feline." Nanami spewed out as Tomoe sent her a glare. He clenched his fists and growled leaving Nanami to shake with shivers. His growls were nice... even when they were threatening. She wondered if he growled when he liked something too...

She blinked and then shook her head before grumbling to herself about thinking in such a way; besides this guy had some major issues..

" The main reason I came to town was that you didn't have to." Nanami spat out leaving Tomoe to go silent, " Besdes why did you come? You could have relaxed.. Went to the demon world..." Nanami sighed as she ran out of topics.

" Why are you a familiar anyway? Doesn't it get boring?"

Tomoe paused and blinked in shock. He looked at the girl and bit his lip before smirking, " Never ask me why I gave that up; not until you know what I did.."

The girl stopped and glared at him annoyed, " What did you do? Your such a jerk to me you should at least tell me.." She crossed her arms until Tomoe slammed her back into ha tree.

He pressed close to her and sighed as his breath fanned her neck, " You see... I am the second most powerful out there; I did many things, to many people." His sharp teeth brushed against her neck and his tongue tikled her cheek before he chuckled and smirked. He pulled away and examined his work.

A shaking girl with a deep flush, Pfft, So typical...

" YOUR A PERVERT!" Nanami screeched. His ears lowered and he rolled his eyes.

" And Your an annoying human girl who talks to much; this is why I live far away from you creeps." He heaved out a sigh and stepped forward along with the still shaking Nanami.

He paused and let the wind blow his hair like he would have done months ago; it felt nice and he wished he had his katana. Tomoe reached up and fingered his hair, remembering how long it used to be and why it was so short now.

Two months ago he had a run in with the war god; the idiot tried to cut through his neck but only got his hair. Mikage said it was a good look but Tomoe found it strange he didn't have to brush his hair everyday anymore..

The fox heaved a sigh as he stopped an jumped up in a tree. The breeze blowed against him and it reminded him of his freedom that he had not to long ago..

" What are you doing up there?" An annoying yet sweet voice went through his ears and he rolled his violet eyes,

" I'm relaxing." He smirked and leaned back , " Do your job Human." He closed his eyes and smiled as she cursed at him and stomped into the village...

Maybe having someone do part of his job was okay; even though it was driving him crazy to even think that he had to sit around and do nothing. It was annoying to say the least... but he was fine.. for now..

* * *

Tomoe fell out of the tree as a rock hit him in the head. He toppled over as Nanami glared at him while holding the ingredients in her hand. She glared at he rubbed his tail and then glared.

" WHAT THE -?" He cursed out as Nanami propped her hip and sighed.

" Come on. We're going to the shrine."

He sighed and stood up before they started to walk. Nanami looked at him and he arched his brow before sighing, " What?" He muttered slighty as she looked at him.

" If you like excitement then why are you a familiar? Is that why you wanted to go out today? To do something else other then lie around?"

The fox looked at her and sighed, " Is that really your business to know?"

She paused and shook her head, " No.." She looked ahead and the fox sighed before glaring at her and pausing.

" Being a familiar is all a Yokai can have. If he commits many crimes then the gods take notice; but if you are a low level yokai; they don't care. Now.." He paused and sighed, " When you start to murder and rape? That's when they notice."

Nanami paused, " And Your one they noticed?"

Tomoe chuckled, " More then anything.." He looked ahead as they walked and he sighed, " When you burn down villages then gods can't help but see from the sky.. Correct?" He lit his fox-fire and let it dance on his fingertips.

But to his surprise instead of being scared of him? She grabbed his hand and stared at his lit fingers, He reached to touch it until he yanked his hand away and glared," Fool. You'll die.." He tucked his hands in his sleeves as Nanami pouted.

" So you came because your bored?" Nanami pondered this and then paused, " I got an idea.. And don't say not you jerk."

Tomoe looked at her annoyed but then let himself listen to her stupid idea.

" Lets go to the festival of lights tonight." She smiled and then pointed in a different direction, " There's a village not far from here. Its bigger and you can disguise yourself as a human..." She smirked and then sighed, "Its a huge festival and you like fire.. Well.. They have fire breathers in the parades.." She smiled at the interested fox as he blinked.

" They breath fire? Like dragons?" He pondered this and looked ahead as if in deep thought..'

She giggled and nodded, " For a gods son you don't know much about humans; " Nanami sighed an then smirked, " So, You wanna go?"

Tomoe paused and bit his lip, " I will.. But I will only go with you as a servant with a servant."

Nanami nodded as Tomoe looked ahead and swallowed..

 _If only she knew he wasn't allowed to leave the shrine at night..._


	3. The Festival of Lights

_**3\. The Festival Of Lights**_

* * *

Tomoe sat down the ingredients that he had gotten from Nanami. The woman had asked him about the festival again and he had brushed it off, saying that is was simple for him to go. He of course knew this was a flat out lie.

Mikage had made it clear that once the sun set Tomoe wasn't allowed to go anywhere. To be truthful it was a stupid lie since Tomoe knew he could take care of himself but he just threw the little rule off to the side for later...

This was later;

The fox ground his teeth as he pulled at some of the ingredients and rolled his sleeves to his elbows. Two seconds later he was up to his elbows in dumpling dough. He hadn't really cooked for the shrine before; everytime he did Mikage would embarrass him and coo about how he could cook like a woman. It was irritating to say the least...

The fox kneeded the dough and paused, Did he have enough money for the festival tonight? He paused but then sighed harshly before pulling at the dough. Thats when Mikage walking and gasped in glee.

" Yay! Tomoe's cooking!" He patted his sons head and then grabbed some tea herbs as he put the tea pot on the fire. Tomoe pulled at the dough and paused as he stopped kneeding.. He didn't know what he was doing but he wanted out of the shrine. Just for once.

He would ditch the human and then enjoy himself for once. It had two months since he had been having fun. He had his hair cut and was expected to be normal... He coudl have laughed at that; What was wrong with wanting have some teenage fun? He huffed out a breath and looked at Mikage.

" Hey..." Tomoe paused and Mikage looked at him.

" Huh?" He smiled with glee and Tomoe bit his lip. His ears perked as he glanced at the man and opened his mouth slowly,

" There's this thing going on tonight and...Um.. I was wondering if I could-"

Mikage sighed and shook his head maybe the fox sigh at his fleeting chance. He growled under his breatha and started to kneed while mikage looked at him.

" Kido, We've had this discusion. Night is dangerous even for Yokai like yourself; also... Your a familiar now. There's nothing to do in the dark; I won't have you partying like you used too.. Your better then that." He patted the foxes head before he walked out leaving Tomoe to sulk slightly.

He just got the, Your not going because your too young, talk. He was eighteen in human years so what the crap was this man going on about!? Tomoe continued to kneed his dough in frustration, then he paused...

Yes, Mikage was his father but he had been on his own, living as an adult would for many years. No, Most of the time he didn't act like an adult but he wasn't going to let his ''Father'' Stop him from going to a festival.. That was just stupid.

The fox smirked to himself and fixed the dough with his hands, Rolling them and stuffing them as he pintched the corners. The rest of the dough would be used for something sweet, He smiled to himself as he started to steam the food...

* * *

Mikage cheered gleefully as Tomoe blushed in embarrassment. The god was ranting about how good his food was again and to be truthful it was embarrassing. Given that he was alone for so any years without anyone around...

Inari nodded his prasie as he chewed a dumpling and stared down the pie in the middle of the table. Tomoe bit his lip and looked away, ignoring their embarrassing praises. He wasn't used to being actually wanted in the world so he just had to keep his mouth shut.

When the prasies calmed down Mikage said goodnight and Inari went home to two hundred plus, familiars. Tomoe looked around the shrine and purred at its warmth; if he wasn't thinking about the festival at the time? He might have of actually called himself happy.

The fox skidded to his room and opened a drawer quietly. He grabbed a dark blue hakamashita and then a matching haori. he slipped t on over his shoulders and quickly grabbed his fan.

Tomeo stuffed it in his pocket and sighed heavily; he looked around his room and then with the agile of a soft feline, slipped out the window. His feet hit the ground softly and he looked around as his teeth ground, he hoped that no one ( Mikage ) Heard that. He closed his eyes for a few deadly seconds but then breathed out when no one came.

The fox bit his lip as he slowly made his way to the steps and looked down; His eyes grew wide as he quickly walked down, when he reached the bottom he was greeted by a girl...

Tomoe furrowed his brow as he looked at her, she was smiling and wearing a beauitful silk kimono. To be honest he liked the style, but that was mostly because he liked things that were soft and easy to handle; but also ornate with a beautiful design.

When his eyes traveled over her he suddenly felt self conscience in a strange, almost shamed way. His eyes shot up to hers and she looked at him blankly as his face heated. Meh... She caught him..

He looked away and tried to stop the burn on his face from spreading to his neck and ears, but sadly the burn cassaced like hot water to his collar bone. He looked at the road stubbornly and then swore to himself as Nanami sighed and rolled her eyes...

" What took you so long?" She looked at him and he sighed heavily, glad that she ignored the whole, You were checking me out, thing. He sighed and the looked at her annoyed before scoffed at her.

" I had things to do; you may not have duties but I do." He looked away as the girl smiled and sighed as they started to walk down the road. After a few minutes of silence Nanami looked the the fox and giggled.

" You look very handsome tonight." She started to snort when Tomoe gave her an evil, embarrassed glare. Stupid human; he couldn't wait to ditch her. He looked forward and clecnhed his fists in hatred.

Then he was suddenly stopped by something running by him in full speed. He blinked in shock and realized it was a kid; he looked up and then blinked as people rushed around. They were talking and singing was everywhere, this made Tomoe stop in shock...

Nanami looked at him and then paused, for a god's son he looked innocent to the world. Tomoe gasped with parades of people rushed by blowing out fire; his eyes grew wide and Nanami giggled.

Tomoe could hear her but he didn't look away; he was too amazing. Humans rushed by and blowed out fire as Tomoe hid his ears and tail. His eyes grew wide as people cheered and large paper like dragons danced by. He didn't know if this was a festival or not but it was incrediable..

His eyes grew wde and Nanami smiled as he looked at a paper dragon. His violet eyes sparkled with amazment and his mouth was open just enough to show his enjoyment. He looked innocent for a moment, and his jerky persoanlity fled rather quickly. In fact Nanami saw something like a child with innocence...

Even though he was a demon that people had once called great; he seemed okay... Nanami smiled as the parade passed; laughing to herself as it passed...

* * *

Tomoe tried to edge awaybut Nanami tightened her grip on his hand; his nerves started to get to a new high. She couldn't notice he was trying to sneak away? He chewed his lip as she tugged him along; ticking him off even more.

He liked to have his hands free; not captured in some humans. Plus all he saw at the moment was blood. A strange, disgusting blood... and he knew it wasn't there. It was just eating away at his memory.

The fox swallowed in hate as her fingers tugged at his; he finally had enough and wiggled his hand away from hers. She looked at him and to his surprise she was pointing at a Sasamochi booth. He blinked as she skipped towards it.

Tomoe sighed heavily before following her as well... When they got there Nanami got a Sasamochi and then looked at Tomoe.

" I'll get you one too. Its your first time out in a while right?" She started to hand money to the vendor when Tomeo blinked. He reached out and glared at the gilr as his teeth bared in annoyance,

" I will not take charity from a helpless huma-"

The vendor lifted his brow as Tomoe started to say human out loud in front of everybody. Nanami gasped, Took a bite of her sasamochi and then put the rest in Tomoe's mouth. His eyes grew wide as the sweet trailed from her to mouth to his...

The vendor chuckled as Tomoe turned a lite pink. He jerked his head away as the sticky cake stuck to his lips, making his taste buds water. Nanami blinked and chewed her half as Tomoe folded his arms and growled under his breath.

He swallowed the Sasamochi in his mouth and bit the inside of his mouth when he was suddenly scared out of his skin. he jumped as a loud noise sounded and when he looked up he saw lights skattering in the sky. Tomoe blinked in awe as Nanami cheered,

" Yes! The two o' clock fireworks!" She smiled as Tomoe's body went stiff. No way.. that couldn't be the time. He looked ahead and notcied how many people weren't there anymore. His face went pale and he swallowed as his throat went dry.

" Oh Crap.." He muttered slightly and then started to walk away. Nanami blinked as she walked after him, She grabbed his hand as the fireworks burst behind them.. The air was warm as it played with both the teens hair..

" Where are you going?" Nanami looked at him surprised and Tomoe looked behind his shoulder. He swallowed and then sighed heavily,

" I have to get home..I'm not supossed to be here.." Tomoe winced out and watched the path and how people were leaving so quickly; leaving him and Nanami to stand in the square of the town.

" Thats right, No human would have white hair, correct Tomoe of the west?"

* * *

Both teens froze as they turned to see men fron their village; they both blinked as the men scoffed at Tomoe and gently patted Nanami's head. The girl blinked but kept her face hidden behind a fan; she did't want them to know who she was so she said nothing.

Tomoe was frozen though and he winced as he backed up; Oh god.. They were back. Again, What was he going to do? If Mikage found out he was out of the shrine at night? he would be in unexplainable trouble.

The white haired teen swallowed as the men got closer to him; Then Nanami grabbed Tomoe's hand; shocking him, then pulled him ahead. They both sprinted and weaved in and out of the crowd while the men tried to go after them.

Nanami grabbed Tomoe's shoulder and grimaced when she looked around. They were in a crowd but there was no place to hide with Tomoe's white hair.. The girl panicked, not sure as to what to do. She could't be caught with a fugitive; he was a god's familiar but that didn't get him out of the thick and thin.

" GET BACK HER RUNTS!" The men screamed out and Nanami kept her face ahead; Tomoe tried to wiggle his hand out of her and she noticed how his palm was shaking. She wondered what they did to him.. Other then dunk his head under water and try to drown him..

" I'll carve your name into your corspe!" One man held up a dagger and Nanami blinked..

Question answered.

Tomoe panicked although he didn't say anything. He tried to get free and he tried to get out of her grasp; but they kept running idoly and Tomoe knew if they got stuck they would get caught and no one would find their bodies.

He wanted this human to let him go; what possed him to leave the shrine anyway? The lust for freedom? He didn't know; but he did know that he had to get her away from him.. so He didn't accused of anything else wrongly.

He tried to wiggle his hand out but sadly he had skin splintering claws; if he moved to much the girl woudl hiss out in pain. He had to think straight but he really coudln't! She was a human.. A village girl tha he had suck out with. He was going to ditch her but somehow that didn't happen at all.

All of this was giving him a thrill; a thrill that went up his spine and through his tail; he hadn't felt this since he was killing people in the west. Now he had snuck out and was feeling it again; was it rebellion? Or was it freedom? He wasn't sure.

" This way!" Nanami didged behind a person, pulling Tomeo with her. They cut across a busy road and then darted into an ally between huts. Thats when she cursed,  
" A dead end!?" She winced out and tried to breath; her sides hurting her as Tomoe looked at her blanky. They heard the men coming; screaing and barking at each other as to what way the teens had went.

Tomeo froze, what were they going to do? They coudln't run back out! That was suicide! The fox winced and breathed as the fire-works exploded over their heads.. He was in human form but he didnt care at the moment. The fire-works gave his hair a blondish hue as he winced and looked down.

Then he paused as Nanami leaned against the hut wall and pulled him over; his eyes grew wide as she put her hnds on both sides of his face and pulled his face down to hers;

Their lips crashed into each other and the fox blinked at her plump red lips taste. He hadn't kissed anyone in a long time and it made him feel somewhat self conscience. his violet eyes grew wide and it took him a minute to understand why she was doing this.

But then the screams off the men reached his ears and he understood; if a grown man caught two teens making out ( And they weren't his kids.. ) He would mutter a few words and ignore them. He understood..

But that didn't stop his mouth from tiggling and buring in shock. He let her lips move against his and he tried to mimic the movements; soon their mouths moved in rythem. It seemed strange for him but the kiss was far from soft and careful..

It was rapid and silky; their lips pushed and pulled and Tomoe gasped when Nanami reached up and gripped her fragil fingers in his white hair. He kissed her harder; fully knowing that this was just a show... But that didn't stop him from cursed at himself and enjoying it by accident.

Nanami's back pressed into the hut as Tomoe groaned out for air. He heard foot prints.. And then little remarks, like.. ' Ew gross..' Or, ' Some blond kid and his girl friend..'

Tomeo blinked, He was not a blond.. His father was; but not him! He paused as a man stayed and looked for a minute and the fox panicked; if he looked close enough he would know. Thats when he felt Nanami panic.. She gripped his Yukata and pulled at his collar; he blinked in completel shock as she nipped at his mouth and let her tongue push into his mouth.

The fox gasped out as her tongue swiflty likced at the roof of his mouth; his eyes grew wide in shock at the feeling, Their tongues rubbed toegther allowing Tomoe to moan out and give in to the kiss completely.. He gripped at her beautiful hair and yanked her head to the side so that he could kiss her better.

Thats when the man paused in embarrassment and walked away; as soon as he did the teens pulled away; the moisture on the lips pulling slighlty.. They breaths came out in pants and Tomoe felt himself freeze up. His eyes grew wide in shock as he stepped back and looked at Nanami utterly appalled at what just happened.

What was he thinking; he hadn't kissed a human in a LONG time. If he continued to do that he would end up loosing his familiar position. He couldn't do that! He backed away and walked out before Nanami coudl catch him. He made sure to stay out of sight as Nanami trailed behind him. She gasped at his fast pace as she shuffled along after him.

" Tomoe!" She gasped out and he stopped and looked at her; the wind blew their hair before she swallowed,

" Sorry.." She winced and looked down, " I am; but those men were coming for us! And we would have died!" She pouted making Tomoe pause..

What type of human was this? Who was she and what was she thinking when she did that? He swallowed and looked away; Thsi wasn't his fault. He just wanted to live a little, but instead his father coudl find out what he had done.

He swallowed as the fire-works went off and he looked up, " I have to go!" He gorlwed out and ran a hand through his hair; Nanami paused and then walked up beside him. His eyes grew wide as she smiled at him,

" I'll walk with you..'

And with That? Tomoe felt himself swallow and look away; a blush burning against his face, and down his neck. He cursed under his breath and glared ahead. He 'Hmphed' To himself and dropped what ever was ebbing into his mind. He was a familiar... and an ex murderer.. so why was this village girl not running? It confusing him as to why...

Why she would walk him home for no reason..


	4. Sleep Deprived

4. _ **Sleep Deprived**_

* * *

Tomoe crused as he climbed through the window; his purple hoari snagging and getting caught in the window pain. He growled quietly and tugged, sadly hearing a rip. He looked behind him and blushed in annoyance.

Great..

The fox was glad this was his room; he bit his lip as he stripped off the cloth and stared at the hole in the back end, he had to mend this or Mikage would know. Tomoe winced and looked outside; it was too late to do it but he had to. It was probably three in the morning and he had to sleep to get his duties done in the morning.

But he had to get it fixed, the teen winced and went to get the materials from his basket in the corner of the room; He threaded the needle and starte to mend the hole, sadly his mind was some were else and the needle pricked his finger several times.

Tomoe winced and slowly bit the thread off, he held up the fabric and blinked; done.. It didn't even look like it had a hole in it. He sighed heavily, his body cringing from the lack of sleep that was in his system.

The teen laid back after he put the needle up and tugged the covers to his chin; he turned to his side and paused, he didn't know why but he coudln't sleep..  
How was it possible? He was shell shocked at the time.. how could he do this? He coudn't sleep because his mind was somewhere else. He blinked and traced the wood on the floor with his clawed finger; he swallowed..

What was with him? He didn't know, in fact he didn't know if he wanted to know. it was frightening to think that he had just disobeyed orders for the first time in two months. he tugged at his sort hair; he wasn't really used to this style yet but..

Tomoe looked up at the roof and paused, he ran a hand over his lips and let his fingers linger on the soft skin. He froze, his eyes wide at the feeling of the kiss that he had received earlier. he found his tongue flicking over his lips, enjoying the taste that was still there.

Tomoe froze, his body going rigid. Of crap.. His hands shook and he shook his head. What was with him? It was just a kiss for a distraction, that was all. That involved biting and tongue. The fox nearly shivered at the thought..

Her soft fingers in his hair, pulling and her sweet lips against his. Tomoe shook his head and stared at the roof slightly appalled. He did not like that kiss; it was just his hormons saying that his body liked it; he himself hated the fact that a human kissed him.

He was the second most powerful demon in the world, He did not need to think about kissing and whatnot. He had to be a familiar and show his father that he didn't have to dishonor the shrine anymore. Which he had done that night.. because he snuck out.

The fox winced and stared up the roof; trying his best to get the passionate kiss out of his mind. He didn't like it, it was just a physical attraction. It was making his stomach twist in a sick feeling; he hadn't felt this in a while..

Ever since he became a familiar he had done his best to stop his hormones; he wasn't exactly a good guy when he wasn't one. He saw a girl; he got her.. but now he didn't want to do those sort of things.

He wanted to wrk and prove himself; until this girl came along and ticked him off; she seemed to familiar but he didn't know why. He didn't want to know why..  
The fox blinked as he looked out his window.

Crap, He really needed to get some sleep.'

* * *

: Kido, Kido...Kido."

Tomoe twitched, his eyes faultering as he held the broom and nearly fell over in mid-sweep. He wiped some drool from his lip and looked at Inari, who was poking him over and over again.

The fox looked tired and beyound his own thought process; in fact he was tired and his head was almost conking over several times.

Inari looked at him and arched his brow, " Kido? I've been calling for fifteen minutes. Why are yu dozing like that? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" The man arched his brow as Tomoe yawned and ignored his question. He had far to much to do right now, one involved..

Sleep.

He was tired and he didn't have to energy to move his arms or his legs. He wanted sleep, plus what made it worse was Mikage was looking at him smiling for some odd reason. Tomoe didn't know why but he shoved it off as Mikage being a total idiot. Tomoe winced, He was hungry too but his eyes were drooping again and he wanted to sleep more then anything. He didn't think staying out so late would affect him.

It never had before..

Tomoe graoned and looked away from the god; that was before Inari looked at him and gripped his chin, " Is your mouth red?"

The white haired fox froze, his eyes grew wide and he sucked his breath in sharply. Was his mouth red? Had she sucked that hard? He didn't know.. He didn't think it was so.. Tomoe felt his stomach churn..

Uh-Oh...


	5. Lets Do It Again!

_**5\. Lets Do It Again!**_

* * *

Tomeo froze, his eyes wide as the man looked at him mouth and arched his brow. What was bad was that Inari was still casuious of him at the moment and time, why? He was Tomoe, the second strongest demon in the world, and Inari had seen him in action before.

It wasn't a pretty thing to see either. He had long white hair, feral eyes and large thrist for blood and women. Since he came to the shrine Mikage took him in and let him work for him, or should Tomoe have put it.. He forced him to work for him.

But that was all water under the bridge for now, Expect he was still a trouble maker to a few people and that made since in a lot of ways. He had murdered thousands of people and raped hundreds of women... He was still a trouble maker and even though Inari gave him the benefit of a doubt?

He still kept an eye out on him every once in a while... The teen squirmed, if this man knew he had snuck out? he woudl be considered going back to his old life and that wasn't something he wanted to do at all. He just wanted to have a little fun, but Mikage knew demons like him got rowdy at night so he wasn't allowed to leave like other familiars..

It was embarrassing, here he was.. Living in this shrine. He used to live like a man, acting as he pleased and doing what he liked; but then Mikage came and started treating him for his age... He was seventeen.. He didn't need them bossing him around like this.

It was annoying..

The teen tried to look away but the god had his face ina firm grip, he arched his brow and Tomoe bit his lip and glared at the man. INari flicked his nose and Tomoe groaned in hate. The god then sighed,

" Stop moving.." He seethed and Tomoe had to consent as he dropped the broom and folded his arms. Inari looked at his mouth and paused slightly,

" Is that a hickey.." he whispered before Tomeo looked at him in a pale state. He jerked hsi head away and huffed slightly, even though his heart jumped as he glared,

" It is not! I've been home all day, how could I get a hickey!?" he steamed in hate while the god arched his brow. This kid.. he didn't know. He had been crime free for two months, he hoped he wasn't trying to go back to something like that. They even cut his hair after a war god incident.'

" Kid, your only seventeen.. don't act like your grown up.' he flicked Tomoe's nose again and the teen huffed and looked down annoyed. This idiot.. He was fine!

" It thats not a icket then it coudl be a cold sore.." he muttered and Tomoe blushed, it cerntainly wasn't that either.. He huffed and looked away annoyed. He just used a human last night so he coudl go out and have a good time. It was only once, and it wasn't like it was going to happen again..

He yanked her head away and picked up the broom, " I'm fine.. I feel perfectly fine, now let me get back to work." He huffed and started to sweep again. Sure he was still in the bad boy stage but at least he was trying to be a familiar.. right?

Inari arched his brow, " Somethings up with you and when I find out I'll tell ya." he smirked and Tomoe glared at him. The god arched his brow, Tomoe did not get along with this man at all.. and he did not plan on getting along with him. Not if it killed him.

He huffed slightly and bit his lip as he finished the sweeping and walked into the main room where he saw his father studing a few things and humming to hismelf about the tea. He smiled at the cup and Tomoe knew he didn't make it. He was aweful at making tea.. last time he did it he nearly burned the shrine down; and that was saying alot.

The teen bit his lip as Mikage looked up and smiled,

" Ah Tomoe!" He smiled gently, " Please come over here." He patted the seat and Tomoe sighed out as he sat down in annoyance.

" Mikage I have work to do-

" Now, now..' Mikage smiled, " I wanted to talk to you since you seemed disappionted that you couldn't go to that event last night," He smiled and Tomoe nearly froze nd nodded,

" Yeah? What about it?" He galred and Mikgae laughed before sighing,

" I know you wanted to go, but know I was only doing it for your protection. Theres alot of vengeful humans out there and I worry for you kido. Theres alot of bad Yokai out there and I know you can't avoid a fight.' He smiled gently while Tomoe looked at him shock.

" I wouldn't do anything to ruin my familiar statis." He ground out while Mikage nodded,

" I know.. I know.. I have your chores list here, the quicker you finish the more chance you can have so free time.' He smiled gently and patted Tomoe's head. The fox glared at him and swatted his hand away, How dare this man.

Would he stop treating him like a child? Even teenagers weren't treated like this! He knew how humans could be, thats why he hated them- and why he hung out with one.. Oh wow. He huffed and stood up after taking the list from his father and marched outside to sweep the stone walk.'

Once outside he sighed out as the wind started to calm him down, this was just what he needed. He didn't need people screaming at him all day or accusing him at the moment. He had been good for twon months, it made sense; but he used to be free and it ticked him off at the thought of Mikage trying to order him around.

He could go anywhere whenever he wanted to. He huffed slightly and gripped the broom handle as he sweeped, cursing mentally to himself as he did so. He didnt' have time for this at all.. He used to be able to do anything.

Tomoe sighed out and paused when he saw a group of women climbing the steps to the shrine, their hands were tucked in their sleeves. He arched his brow but didn't say anything as he continued to sweep; some of the woman passed by him to the shrine to ring the bell and throw in the coins.

He sighed out and shook his head, they wouldn't even meet his gaze, given he was a fox yokai. The teen didn't really care! He had to much on his hands, He had murdered and raped, and now he was a servant.. go figure. Tomoe sighed out and looked at the women again, but he paused when he saw only two leave.

The teen arched his brow in confusion until a hand covered his mouth..

 _A soft to the touch hand._

He blinked when the finger of the hand touched his teeth, he blinked. His teeth suddenly tingled but he did't know why. He blinked as his breathe hit the hand and his reflexes acted up. Tomoe jerked around and gripped the hand harshly, his eyes feraled befre he froze when he saw that village girl...

That village girl from the other night.

Tomoe went pale before he grabbed her hand, covered her mouth and yanked her towards the shed, he backed her up in the little hiding area before he looked at her,

" What are you doing here!?" He seethed and growled, " Stupid human! Sneaking up on a yokau like that! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He snapped while Nanami took off her Kimono hood and giggled,

" Shush! Your gonna get yourself in toruble!" She muttered and covered his mouth again, he almost blinked from the feeling before he shoved her hand off again.

" Why are you even here? I almost got caught this morning.' He whispered before Nanami nodded and smiled weakly,

" So did I.. But your up here and all you do is work, doesn't that bother you? You went from Mr Yoaki to... This." She whispered slightly as Tomoe looked at her , " I'm not saying this is bad.. its a great thing to do. But..." She sighed, " You wanna sneak out again?" She whispered slightly.'

Tomoe blinked as he looked at her annoyed, " You know I'm only using you to get out and about right?" he glared. The girl then nodded to his shock.

" Yep.. Thats why I'm using you." She smirked as the fox paused and nodded, why did her smirk. Her smile.. Why did it all see so familiar? He huffed out before he heard Inari call out.

" TOMOE! GET OUT HERE AND DO YOUR CHORES!" The god snapped as he charged into the shrine. Tomoe blinked and then narrowed his eyes. How dare that man.. he was not going to get everything on that list done in two hours.

He bit his lip and seethed on the inside before looking at The village girl that he could not stand.

" When and Where?" He whispered makng the girl light up. She then grinned. She looked shocked but maybe a bit to eager. He was annoyed to see her though, she was going to get him in trouble.

Or worse, His father would ground him for life, Inari would have him kicked out of his familairship; and he would have to kiss his new life goodbye. Then the gods would kill him, and even though he was young.. He'd loose everything.'

Tomoe winced slightly before hearing Inari stomping towards them, The teen blinked in panic and quickly shoved the girl into the nearbye shed. He then panicked and lookd around before ruffling his hair and messing his outfit up and running out.

" HERE!" He called making Inari look at him. He blinked and arched his brow before narrowing his eyes.

" Are you making out with the customers?" he blinked in shock while Tomeo bit his lip and smiled weakly,

" U-Um..."Tomoe bit his lip and blushed red before looking down, he was NOT doing that. He was just trying to not get caught, so he had to lie out of this, " Y-Yeah.." He winced.'

Inari galred at him, " Didn't I tell you to get A HOLD OF YOURSELF!?"! He snapped in anger and slapped Tomoe's head. The teen yelped and galred at him before going with him to the shrine. His ears could hear Nanami make a break for it..

He breathed out, thank goodness.

He had to sneak out, and like he his other objective? He was going to ditch the girl.. and have some fun, just like two months ago. Away from these crazy people... Away from the chores and hitting that Inari did to his head.

 _He was going to sneak out again and... Have fun again._


End file.
